Mother
by kariuchiha19
Summary: It started as a typical day in the Akatsuki house with the boys playing in the T.V. room...until there was a knock at the door...


Kama: Neh, Kari-nee-chan what are you doing un?

I remembered that I wanted to do a one-shot about Jash's mom and stuff. It wasn't part of the original plot, which is why I didn't put it in Akatsuki's Chibis, but it's something that the readers might enjoy.

Scorp: Jash's mom huh?

Yep.

Jash: …WHY?

Cause I can. Deal Jashy.

Jash: *pout*

Scorpling? Would you?

Scorp: Kari-nee doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Just my five boys! Welcome to _Mother?_

**Mother**

"FUCKING MIDGET!" "Star power." "JASHIN DAMNIT!"

Jash glowered at the screen as Scorpling's score just continue to get higher. Kama and Yahiko laughed at the usual sight. "Why do you bother Jashy un? It's not like you're ever gonna beat Patsukun!" Jash stuck his tongue out at the blonde boy before returning to the inevitable; losing against Scorpling.

The boys had been living under the same roof for two years now, and these things were just part of everyday life now. Scorpling, now seven, looked over at Ita, now 12. The sapphire jewel that now hung from a chain around Scorpling's neck glowed and he said, "I don't know where Aku is. Maybe he went into the kitchen?" Aku, Kisame's pet shark, was usually found around the five boys. If not he was around Kisame, his master.

Ita shrugged, "Guess so. Oh well, he'll pop out eventually." "Hey, were you able to get all the targets in today's lesson?" asked Yahiko, now 11. Ita nodded, "Of course. It'd be sad if I couldn't." Yahiko frowned, "What about you Kama?" "Un. It was really easy." Replied the blonde, now 9. (So that means Jash is 9 too.)

Yahiko didn't even bother asking Scorpling. And Jash…well…that wasn't gonna make him feel better if Jash couldn't hit the targets. He WAS Jash after all. "I win." Stated Scorpling as he put the guitar controller down and went to sit next to Kama. Jash sighed, "Ugh. I can never win with you." He grumbled. Scorpling smirked, "You should know that by now. I own you Jashy." "DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMNIT!" "Well, you call me midget."

And that got Jash to shut up and just stick to pouting.

Yeah, just an ordinary day in the Akatsuki home.

Until there was a knock on the door.

Scorpling looked up at the hall, seeing Konan walk over with a cautious composure. His sapphire jewel glowed and he heard her thoughts; _**Who on earth could that be? Gaara isn't coming over today…neither is anyone else…hmm.**_

Sneaking to the doorway, Scorpling saw the flash of a kunai in Konan's hand as the blunette pulled the door open. "Hello!" she said in a cheery voice, "What business do you have here?"

As Scorpling looked at the door, he saw a woman with long pink hair and grey eyes standing there. She looked at Konan with a superior gaze, as if she thought that she was better than the woman. She pushed passed Konan, entering the hideout without permission.

Before Konan could react, the woman walked straight passed Scorpling, not even giving the boy a glance, and stormed into the T.V. room. "JASHUA! Oh there you are!" The boys all thought the same thing.

Who the hell was Jashua?

The woman walked over to Jash, "Jashua, it's me. Your mother." Jash stared at the woman as if she had three heads. "Listen woman, I have no idea who the fuck you are and my name isn't _Jashua_! It's JASH." The woman looked at Jash in horror. "I knew it! Hidan turned you into a little delinquent! I'm getting you out of here right now!" She grabbed Jash by the hand and started pulling him to the door.

That's when Konan got back with Hidan.

"OI, OI, OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE SARA?" Exclaimed the older Jashinist. The woman, now known as Sara, glared coldly at Hidan, "I'm here to take my son back! You took him from me eight years ago and I've finally found you! I should have you arrested for this!" Hidan growled, "I took him because you're a fucking bitch! You didn't want anything to do with him!"

As the two adults argued, the young boys looked at Jash with a questioning look. Jash shrugged; he didn't remember his mother. Hidan had told him that she was a bitch and that she wanted nothing to do with him. Jash didn't care; at least he was with his dad and Kuzu. That was all that mattered to him. Scorpling looked at the pink haired woman as she pulled out some papers. He noticed that Hidan had suddenly shut up.

"See Hidan? You can't say anything. I have all the paperwork." She said with a superior smirk. Hidan's glare darkened, "And you expect me, one of the Akatsuki, to actually care about fucking paperwork?" he growled as he snatched the papers from her.

Scorpling felt a shiver go down his spine and turned to the window. This wasn't good. Konan, noticing the boy's unease, asked, "What's wrong Scorpling?" The small redhead's sapphire jewel glowed and he said in her mind, _**There are over fifty ninja outside Konan-nee**_. Konan paled as she walked to the window and confirmed the boy's worries.

Kakuzu walked in, "How unpleasant. Sara finally found us." He said, his own glare adding to Hidan's intensity. Sara rolled her eyes, "Kakuzu…you and Hidan still working together? How droll." Kama and Jash giggled. "How droll? Who the fuck says that?" laughed the albino. "I don't know un! Apparently your mom!" replied the blonde. This made them break into laughter.

This caused Sara to glare at Kama intently. Kama smiled innocently at her and she just looked at him in disgust. "Either way, I'm taking Jashua with me now." Hidan ground his teeth, "His name is JASH bitch. Not Jashua! And you're not taking him anywhere!"

Kakuzu pulled Hidan back, "Let her go." Hidan's eyes widened, but before he could argue Kakuzu continued, "There are too many shinobi outside, around fifty. Hidan, it's just you me and Konan here with the boys. The others are out on a mission. You and Jash are immortal…the others aren't."

Hidan thought the odds over…and gave a frustrated sigh of defeat. There was really nothing he could do at the moment….If any of the other boys got hurt…

"Jash…go with her for now…" whispered the older albino. Jash, having seen the looks on both Scorpling's and Kakuzu's faces, nodded. He knew his father, and Hidan wouldn't let him go if he had a choice. Sara smirked triumphantly; knowing full well of the situation outside, for it was she that had brought the shinobi. She had known that Hidan wouldn't care about paperwork. He was the type of man that only listened to brute force.

"Come on now Jashua. It's time to leave this place." She said as she pulled Jash away. The small albino looked from his father to Kakuzu. The brunette silently mouthed a sentence we'll get you back soon.

And with the slam of the door, Jash was gone.

The four remaining boys looked up at the three adults to gauge their reactions to what had just occurred.

Scorpling felt really bad for Hidan. Especially when he saw the broken look in the Jashinist's eyes. Looking out the window, Scorpling saw the woman and Jash disappear into the forest, the fifty shinobi disappearing with them.

"THIS SUCKS!"

All eyes turned to the blonde that had cried out so suddenly. Kama was glaring at the window, hatred apparent in his chocolate colored eyes. His hands were balled up into fists and he was shaking. Scorpling, knowing exactly what his brother was thinking even without the power of the jewel, said, "It'll be ok Nii-san. He'll be back."

Kama just continued to glare out the window for a few seconds before turning to Hidan. "Who does that bitch think she is un?" he asked quietly, "Jash doesn't even KNOW her, yet she walked in and took him away like it was perfectly NORMAL!" Hidan, not being able to think properly at the moment, walked out of the room. He didn't want to chew Kama out for something he didn't do.

Kakuzu sighed, "She is Jash's mother, Sara. But…what I don't understand is what she wants with Jash. She wanted nothing to do with him for so long…why now? What is she after? Why would anyone do something like that to a child? To take him away from his home, from the only family he's ever known?"

Scorpling thought it over a bit. "There has to be something she wants that she can't get on her own. If she has never looked for him before now, then that has to be the reason." Kama nodded, "Un. No REAL parent would do something like that to their kid. It's inhumane un." Konan sighed as she walked over to the young blonde. She agreed with the boys completely. "We'll find a way to get him back. Don't you worry Kama. You're not losing your best friend." She said. Kama nodded…

~A couple of days later~

Jash glared the woman in front of him down. "Nu-uh, no fucking way. I'm not fucking wearing that." He said plainly. Sara, her patience thinning, glared right back at Jash, "Oh yes you are young man. I will not have you dressed in that Akatsuki cloak when our guests arrive. And you will not speak in that manner either!"

Jash's glare just darkened as he glanced at the sweater vest the woman wanted to put him in. No way in hell would Gesei Jash ever be seen in something so damn nerdy! He was Akatsuki damnit! "Fuck off. I will NOT wear that fucking nerdy outfit!" he said. Sara sighed in frustration. Jash was really being extremely difficult. He was just like his father, stubborn!

Jash on the other hand, wanted this woman to die. He didn't care if she was his mother biologically. The woman that had been taking care of him for two years and worked so hard to keep him safe…THAT WOMAN was more of a mother. Thinking of Konan made his temper flare again.

He had overheard Sara talking to her friend the night before, and now knew the reason the woman had finally taken an interest in him after 9 fucking years.

She wanted to put him into an arranged marriage with the daughter of some rich fucker.

And that was just not happening in a million years.

There was no way in fucking hell that Jash was going to let this woman make him marry some girl he didn't even know! 

"Jashua-" "IT's JASH!" "Jashua, please, stop being so difficult. I only want what's best for you."

Jash rolled his eyes, "BULL SHIT!" he exclaimed.

Before Sara could respond to that, there was a knock at the door…

~Meanwhile~

Scorpling hid a needle up his sleeve. Time to get away from the babysitters. "Oi, kitty-san." He said as he walked over to the older nin. The five boys hadn't really tortured him as much as when they were younger. Though, that wasn't to say that they respected him or anything. He was still kitty-san after all. But torturing him had lost its flare so…

Kankuro looked over at the young redhead. "Yeah Scorpling? What's up kiddo?" Having not been tortured for over a year, Kankuro had actually grown quite comfortable around the boys.

And that's why e didn't expect Scorpling to jab a needle into his jugular vein. "Sorry, but we're gonna have to make you go sleep for a while. We have things to do." That being said, Scorpling grabbed his bag from under the sofa. Kama, Yahiko, and Ita all walked in from the hall.

The older Akatsuki, or more specifically Konan, had told them to wait here and let them handle getting Jash after they had all returned from their missions.

And of course, the boys were NOT doing that.

Scorpling and Kama had quickly come up with a plan to keep Kankuro and Gaara busy; losing them. As usual, Gaara was in the kitchen with a book. They had ten minutes to get as far away as possible before the older redhead noticed their absence.

Opening the window, Kama tossed a clay bird out and formed the seal. "Kai." All four boys jumped out the window and onto the bird. "Let's go." Stated Scorpling.

"What's the plan Scorpling?" asked Yahiko once they were far enough away from the house. Scorpling looked at Kama, "Well, the plan is to use Kama's jewel to freeze time while we find Jash and get him outta there." Yahiko got a nervous look, "Are you sure? I mean, Kama still can't control how long he freezes time properly…" Kama glared at his friend, "Shut up princey." He muttered, "I can control it better than you can aim un." Yahiko sighed. He stated the truth and Kama got mad at him. Well, he couldn't really blame the blonde. That bitch Sara took his best friend…

It was actually super quiet without Jash around. Hidan had been depressed while he waited for the other Akatsuki to get home and had not talked or yelled as he usually would…

And without Jash, Kama had no one to challenge him. That made him bored, and when he was bored, he was very easy to irritate. The only one that didn't get on his nerves was Scorpling. But Scorpling knew his brother enough to not say anything to tick him off.

After about thirty minutes of speed flying, Kama stated, "There it is un…Yugakure." Scorpling glanced up at the village they were approaching. "The village that Hidan and Jash originated from…" he whispered. Yahiko, still worried, wondered what exactly their parents were up to at this moment. Ita just kept his eyes closed as he thought. This was something that the four of them had all agreed on. They had to get Jash back. Home wasn't home if the five of them weren't together…

Scorpling tugged on Kama's sleeve and the older Akasuna brother nodded. Pulling the ruby wolf jewel out from under his shirt, Kama muttered under his breath. The jewel glowed red and a flash of red light went off in all directions. "How long do you think we have?" asked Ita. Before Kama could answer, Yahiko said, "Let's just do this quickly before it wears off. Kama can't control it."

After punching Yahiko's face, Kama turned to Scorpling. "Got him yet?" he asked. Scorpling, eyes closed in concentration, didn't answer. After a few seconds of silence, "There. The house with the red roof. He's on the third floor." "Are you sure it's his chakra?" questioned Yahiko. Scorpling gave him a flat look, "Princey, shut the hell up. I know what I'm doing." A shiver went down the older boy's spine. He shouldn't have said anything. Scorpling was never good to piss off…

~With Jash~

Jash sighed as he glared at the sweater vest that Sara had left on the bed. He hated how he hadn't had his jewel on him when the bitch had come to take him away. If he had, he would've been at home already! Falling back onto the bed, Jash chose to glare at the wall. He knew his dad was downstairs, along with the rest of the adults in case there was a fight, arguing with that pink haired bitch. He wondered how long it would take…

There was a knock on his window and he glanced over. A grin spread across his face as he saw Kama and the others. He ran over, opening the window, "What took you fuckers so long?" he asked, being sure not to yell so that the guards outside his door wouldn't hear.

"Don't worry Jashy, I froze time un." stated Kama with a grin. Jash nodded and grabbed his cloak from where he had tossed it after the bitch left. "Hey Jash," came Scorpling's voice, "Did you figure out what that woman wanted you for?" "Yeah, she wants to put me in a fucking arranged marriage so that she can get the money of some rich fucker." Explained Jash nonchalantly. He didn't really care actually. He had been told long ago that his mother was a bitch. Hell, KUZU didn't even like her! That automatically meant that she was a completely evil bitch that didn't care about anyone but herself. Jumping onto the bird, Jash said, "What about the adults?"

Scorpling glanced to the front of the house and saw their parents standing at the entrance. "They can handle that bitch." He said. Jash nodded…

~At the entrance~

"Bitch, give him back and I won't have to cause a fucking scene!" exclaimed Hidan. As he argued with the woman, Kakuzu let his eyes wander. As he looked up, a clay bird suddenly appeared at a window on the third floor. His eyes widened as he noticed just who were ON the bird.

Tapping Pein's shoulder, he said, "In an unobvious way, look up at the third floor." The pierced man gave it a second before letting his eyes glance upward. His jaw tightened. "What part of _stay home_ do those boys never understand?" he whispered.

"Deidara…" "I know un. I'm trying to keep calm already." Cut off the blonde. Sasori took Deidara's hand, "They can handle this…" "I was hoping they wouldn't be seen un." "Dei, They're young. They can only do so much." "What if they're spotted un?" "Then we cause a scene and kill everyone here."

Pein stared at them in shock. "Oh right, We didn't tell you because we didn't want Konan to find out…" "Don't tell her un. Danna told Scorpling to come up with a plan to sneak Jash out while we distracted Sara." Pein could feel the doom in the air just by thinking of what Konan would do if she found out the boys were in danger. Yeah…he wasn't gonna tell her unless it was ne-

"INTRUDERS! THEY'RE TAKING YOUNG JASHUA!" exclaimed one of Sara's guards. Pein groaned in frustration. "What are they talking about?" asked Konan. Hidan, looking up and noticing the boys, sighed. Even Kisame and Itachi knew this was going to become quite the show…

And so Pein did the only thing he could do. "Konan, the boys are here. They were trying to sneak Jash out but were spotted." The blunette stared at Pein for a minute before comprehending what was going on. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS?" she shrieked which in turn caused all of the older Akatsuki to flinch. Konan was really scary when she wanted to be. They all had seen Konan fighting in rage before, and none of them liked to take the female Akatsuki to that point.

"Konan, we were hoping they wouldn't be seen un." explained Deidara as guards started to surround the group. "Kill them. Them AND their little brats!" ordered Sara. Itachi sighed, "Well, I guess we'll have to cause a scene." He glanced at Pein and Hidan, Both of whom nodded at him. "Now then. We have to move with subtlety and- AMATERASU!" The others all jumped out of the way as Itachi burned half of the shinobi surrounding them with his Amaterasu. After the flames died down a bit, Deidara landed next to the raven haired Akatsuki.

"You're losing your touch Itachi. You only got half of them un." he said as clay spiders started to spread out from him. Itachi shrugged, "If I took all of these guys out, what would YOU do?" Deidara smirked, "The same thing I'm going to do now un. KATSU!"

Blowing up quite a few of the guards, Deidara also managed to blow up the house. "DEIDARA! THE BOYS!" cried Konan. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Don't worry so much Konan! My boys know how to dodge an explosion un!" Pein jumped forward, right in the middle of the shinobi that were now coming to see what was going on. "SHINRA TENSEI!"

Kisame chuckled as he slammed Samehada into a ninja, "And here we didn't wanna cause a scene, eh Hidan?" "Whatever. It's time to just show this bitch who she's messing with!" Pulling out his scythe, Hidan started slashing away at the shinobi, finally letting out all of his built up frustration. Kakuzu glanced up into the sky where the boys were watching in awe.

They always loved seeing their parents in action.

After a few minutes, Deidara noticed that they weren't just Yugakure nin, Konoha was here too…

"KONAN! THEY WANNA KILL YOUR BOYS!" exclaimed Sasori as he withdrew his Kazekage puppet. All of the others automatically pulled back. They knew what was coming next.

And they sure as hell didn't wanna get caught in the middle of it.

Sara, who was watching from a safe distance, wondered what the hell the Akatsuki were running from…when the ground started shaking…

Scorpling cocked his head to the side. "They're pulling back…" he muttered. Yahiko blinked, "Why isn't mom moving?" Kama shrugged, "Looks like she's gonna fight un." "Whoa, the fucking ground looks like its shaking." Said Jash. The boys watched as paper suddenly rose from the ground as a wave and headed for the army of ninja close by. "That….that's so COOL!" all five of them exclaimed.

None of them had ever seen Konan actually fight before, but this was awesome. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke surrounded the area. "Yahiko, your mom's psycho." Stated Ita. Kama and Jash nodded, "Completely." Yahiko sweat dropped as Scorpling saw Konan walking away from the destruction she had just caused.

Ita's jewel glowed and his eyes widened, "Kama, head over to where our parents are at, quick!"…

~With the Adults~

"Think she's dead?" asked Kisame as the group headed towards the forest. Hidan shrugged, "Who knows. I don't really give a shit. If she IS alive after Konan's Mother Mode, then I'm pretty sure she got the point of messing with Akatsuki." Pein scoffed, "Why must the power of god be tested by those who know only humanity?"

They all just looked at him flatly.

"Stop trying to be god Pein." Said Sasori. Pein frowned and the group laughed. Deidara glanced back to make sure te boys were following them and sighed in relief. None of them had gotten hurt. That was good. Turning back to the others, he noticed a shadow to the left. What was-

"HIDAN!" yelled Kakuzu as he realized what it was. The albino turned and saw a blade coming at him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BITCH!" Jash suddenly appeared in front of Hidan, Kunai in hand as he blocked the blade that Sara had. She went to shove Jash to the side, but the boy was pulled up into the air and he kicked her in the face. "THANKS SCORPLING!" exclaimed Jash. Scorpling nodded as he placed Jash back on the ground. Hidan grabbed Sara by her hair, "I even left thinking of sparing you if Konan's last attack hadn't fucking killed you…" he said. Sara glared at him darkly, "What are you going to do now?" she asked. Hidan shoved her towards Kakuzu, "It's not what I'm gonna do. Kakuzu's wanted a shot at you for two days now." He said.

Kakuzu cracked his knuckles…

~At home~

Gaara, calmly sipping some coffee, heard the door open. "WHERE'S KANKURO?" he heard Konan shriek. "Over here." He stated, not wanting to deal with the woman's wrath. He had a feeling Scorpling was going to blame Kankuro for whatever it was they had gone to do. And because he knew this, he had made sure Kankuro didn't leave. Strapped to the sofa by sand, Kankuro felt like crying. He was gonna get his ass kicked.

Sasori came in first. "Well cousin, I hope you enjoy the next life." He said grimly. Gaara raised a brow at Sasori but said nothing.

After a while, Yahiko, having been persuaded by the other boys, went up to his mother. "M-mom…I think he's learned his lesson…" he said nervously. Konan dropped Kankuro, "Fine…But if you ever do something that involves putting the boys in danger again, I'll kill you." And she vanished into paper.

"That was cool." Said Kama, "How come you can't do that yet Yahiko?" "I'm only 11." Yahiko said. "So?" asked Scorpling, "Ita can do AMATERASU. And you can already do Shinra Tensei." Yahiko rolled his eyes and left to his room. The boys shrugged and went to watch T.V…

~Next day~

"FUCKING MIDGET!" "Star power" "JASHIN DAMNIT!"

Jash was once again trying to beat Scorpling at Guitar Hero. And he was failing miserably.

Yup…just another normal day in the Akatsuki house…

(A/n) And there! My one-shot is complete. XD…

Kama: That was cool un!

Jash: Hai!

Scorp: Heh.

Thank you boys! Well, R&R! Flames to be used as Amaterasu!

~Kari~


End file.
